


Under (W)raps

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Rap Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Swear Jar + Game Night + Rapping= Awesome. Based off of the statement made by the cast of Supergirl when they said Melissa Benoist(Kara/Supergirl) was like a "rap dictionary."





	Under (W)raps

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the statement made by the cast of Supergirl when they said Melissa Benoist(Kara/Supergirl) was like a "rap dictionary." Please remember I am still a baby fanfic writer, so please be gentle. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I am still learning the tools of this wonderful website. Enjoy the story!  
> (Disclamer: the reason this is rated Teen & Above is because of some of the rap lyrics. All songs that were used are listed after the story. Check them out, they are pretty good!)

**Under (w)Raps**

Game nights have become increasingly more interesting. First, Lena was invited to game nights, then Winn brought Lyra(once), and finally the swear jar. The swear jar was by far the best idea anyone has ever thought of during a game night. When drunk, Alex can swear like a sailor. Maggie is a little milder, but she sure can lose it. Winn and James could keep it down, unless they were losing massively. And then there was Lena. Nobody expected the very professional CEO of a major company to know more swear words than a pissed off gangster. There was only one person who never, ever contributed to the swear jar. Sweet and innocent Kara, who could hurl bad guys into outer space if she wanted to, but wouldn’t hurt a fly when she wasn’t fighting crime. She is very competitive, but the farthest she would ever go is saying something like ‘Oh, Rao!’ and even then, she would apologize. In fact, the first time she ever said that, she tried to put money in the swear jar. The rest of the Superfriends stopped her, of course. But one night, because the stars and planets aligned, a miracle occurred.

 

     There was a knock at the door. “Come in! I am in my room!” Kara shouted. The door opened to reveal James and Winn. “Make yourselves comfortable, the food should be here soon!” Another shout sounded from the room. The two boys closed the door behind them and proceeded to sit down on one of the couches and talk about new improvements on the Guardian suit. There was another knock at the door, this time Maggie and Alex were on the other side with two cases of beer. “We got beer!” Alex shouted. “Ok, I am just cleaning up, I should be out there soon!” Kara shouted back. The two girls joined the guys on the couch, joining the conversation. There was a crash originating from the bedroom. They heard a faint ‘Darn it.’ “Man, I thought we were going to get something in the swear jar that time.” James said with defeat in his tone. “You have to admit; Little Danvers is a hard nut to crack.” Maggie said with a smile. The small group laughed at her comment and nodded. They continued chatting until they heard a faint sound. The group froze and leaned in to hear the noise.

 

**_Yellow bone passenger they see it, they say oh boy!_ **

**_Tell Khaled back it up, ********* call me Loco_ **

**_Down for armed trafficking, don't make me pull that fo-fo_ **

**_Ask you what you laughing at_ **

**_Represent that mud life (mud life)_ **

**_Dirty money b**** you better get your mug right (mug right)_ **

**_We come together holding hands and holla thug life (thug life)_ **

**_We all strapped in all black_ **

**_It's like f*** life_ **

****

They stood there, gaping at what they were hearing. Alex looked like she had seen a ghost, James and Winn looked shell shocked, and Maggie just stood there with a grin plastered on her face. There was another knock at the door, and the group was still focused on what they were hearing. Lena walked in to see the group still in the shocked state they had been in for the past five minutes. “Hey, guys what are yo-” Lena was cut off by the whole group looking at her with their fingers to their lips. Alex waved her hand towards her, motioning for Lena to come over. “Listen.” Alex whispered. Lena leaned in.

 

**_To formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot_ **

**_Success is my only motherf***in' option, failures not_ **

**_Mom, I love you, but this trailer has got to go, I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_ **

**_So here I go is my shot_ **

**_Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got_ **

****

Lena put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. The group heard Kara stop and start to walk towards the living room. _Crap,_ they thought collectively. They all stepped back and waited for her to come out. “Hey, guys hopefully the food will-” Kara looked up at her group of friends with confusion. “What?” The rest of the group just stared at her with their arms crossed. Kara turned to Lena. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Lena’s reply was just a smirk and raised eyebrow. Maggie finally broke the silence. With a grin still stuck on her face she looked at Kara. “Time to pay up, Little Danvers!” Kara looked five times more confused. “Pay for what? The food? I already have that covered. Or did I lose a bet?” She was rambling, as she did when she was confused and/or flustered. “You definitely have a talent, sis. However, we all agreed singing counts.” Kara looked at her sister when it dawned on her. The group was barely containing their laughter when they saw Kara’s mouth move into an ‘o’ position and her face grew as red as her alter-ego’s cape. She gave out an embarrassed sigh. “How much did you hear?” Kara quietly asked, looking down at her bare feet. “Enough.” Winn stated, now smirking as well. “Like Maggie said, pay up.” James said trying to stop himself from laughing. They watched as Kara walked over to the jar and put a wad of cash in. She was about to open her mouth when she heard a knock at the door. Kara looked glad for the distraction. “That must be the food!” She chirped as she ran over to the door. Kara accepted the food and turned to face the still silent group. “Well, come on! Let’s dig in and get this game night started!” The group started laughing and began to set up the games.

 

While they were playing the games, Maggie piped up. “Little Danvers, I must say, you have quite the mouth on you.” The group burst out laughing while Kara returned to her red state and looked back down at her feet. “Hey, can we get an encore?” James asked. Kara looked up at him. “Doesn’t that mean I will have to pay more?” She asked, with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Alex put her hand in Kara’s lap. “We will make an exception this time.” “I don’t know guys. I don’t perform in front of crowds, even if you are my friends.” Kara looked nervous. The group started chanting. “Encore, encore, encore!” They saw Kara’s face brighten with her million-dollar smile. “Ok, fine.” She stood up and brushed off. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. It was a game night they would all remember for the rest of their lives.

 

Song fragments from:

“All I Do Is Win” By DJ Khaled

“Lose Yourself” By Eminem

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me prompts in the comments if you want me to write them.  
> Come and bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


End file.
